Connotation
by YouAreBeforeEverything
Summary: Marcie is hurt by the offensive slang from her peers. Peppermint Patty must comfort her. PPxM One-Shot Mild language.


**First Charlie Brown FF. ****Be gentle... _And please do forget about them having different ages._**

**_I know a lot of people dislike having PP and Marcie gay for each other, but to each their own. I think it's cute. This was inspired by a drawing on DA, Marcie crying in PP's arms, with her looking completely livid. I had to write something._**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"And the highest grade goes to Marcie… again." Schroeder whispered to Linus as the teacher handed back marked papers. Lucy and Charlie Brown sat behind the two, and they both frowned.

"I never get the highest grade." Charlie Brown mumbled, sinking down in his seat. Beside him, Lucy rolled her eyes and waited for her paper.

The teacher smiled faintly as he passed out the papers.

"Nice job, Schroeder. Your musical ability is only paralleled with your knowledge of Hemingway." Said Linus. Lucy shifted in her seat to see his grade, an A. Linus received an A minus. Lucy waited patiently for her paper and was less than pleased to see that she got a B minus.

Her brother turned in his seat. "How did you do, big sis?" Her love interest turned too.

"None of your business, Linus." She smiled cheerfully and addressed the piano player, "I bet you did well Schroeder, how about we go to the malt shop to celebrate?"

"Sorry Lucy, I don't waste my time with girls, let alone those who receive bad grades."

"So if I got better grades-"

He looked unimpressed, but decided to tease her, "Maybe. Get some glasses too." He and Linus laughed and turned back to the front of the class.

Lucy's temper flared, "You'd rather date a nerdy dyke than me?! You stupid boy!" she shouted, but quickly went pale when the teacher scolded her.

Marcie refused to look behind her at the outburst. It wasn't hard to guess they were talking about her. She closed her eyes as Lucy's words echoed in her mind. Her childhood friend sure was cruel. Suddenly she wondered if everyone else thought of her that way too. She felt surrounded by her close-minded peers. The bespectacled teen glanced at the clock, thankful class was about to be over.

* * *

Peppermint Patty barely made it to their meeting spot outside her girlfriend's English class when Marcie exited the room. The tom boy smiled casually, "Hey, Marcie. We should have more study dates; I got a D plus in math!"

Marcie forced a smile, "That's great sir," she said. However her sandy blonde girlfriend noticed a slight quiver in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

The shorter teen shook her head, and tried to walk to her next class, but Peppermint Patty caught her by the wrist. "Bad grade?" She guessed, earning a shake of the head.

"I'll be okay, Patricia."

"Hey, don't call me that." Patty sounded offended and pulled her girlfriend closer to her. "Marcie, you gotta tell me."

"Did you know dyke is from bulldyke, which originated in 1921?" Marcie murmured as she fell into Peppermint Patty's arms.

The taller teen wrapped her arms around her. "No…" The sporty girl was very confused, but the gears in her brain began to turn. "No one uses that term but Lucy…" She felt the other girl nod into her chest, "She called you that?!" Another nod.

Peppermint Patty pulled her closer and glared at anyone that looked at them weird. She looked down the hallway and spotted Lucille, obediently following Schroeder like normal. Anger welled in the blonde teen.

"I'd clean her clock if she wasn't a girl." Patty growled, but decided to focus on calming Marcie. "Don't pay attention to her."

"She's corrupting Charles, Linus and Schroeder. They're distant." The shorter girl nuzzled into her girlfriend's shoulder and the tears had subsided. Peppermint Patty's green striped shirt was soaked, but she could hardly care.

"Chuck is a good guy, and those two don't like Lucille anyway. It'll be alright Marcie." She kissed her forehead and tried to wipe away the tears streaked under her glasses.

Marcie took the hint and took off her glasses to clean them. Peppermint Patty frowned at her girlfriend's red eyes and nose. "Oh Marcie." As soon as the teen put her glasses back on, the sporty girl kissed her on the forehead again.

"Break is almost over, but I can still go yell at that dress wearing-"

"No, it's okay." Marcie pulled herself away from Peppermint Patty and smiled. "I'm glad I have you." She laced her fingers though the tom boy's.

"Same." She replied simply, returning the smile.


End file.
